The Legend of Zelda: The Doppelgaengers
by onilink154
Summary: Link is on a new adventure after a well known entity shows up and causes trouble. thers mystery, blood, doppelgaengers, a hero, and stuff.. This is my first story i've ever written so try to go a little easy on me ;P. I hope you enjoy


The Legend of Zelda: the adventure you didnt see

chapter 1: best day ever

It was about a year after link had returned to kokiri forest after his big adventure, and he was sitting on his bed rethinking all of the events that had happened. After a while he decided to get dressed and head out for some of the fresh morning air. As he stepped outside he was greeted with the chilly winter morning air, it reminded him of his fight with twinrova, but he quickly shook this thought from his head. His fighting days where over; he just wanted to be a kid. while walking through the snow he decided to pay a visit to his best friend saria.

Saria was sitting on her bed playing her ocarina when all of a sudden she heard a knock on her door. She stopped playing her ocarina and opened it, she was quite surprised to find link standing outside in the cold and quickly let him inside to sit by the nice warm fire. She sat beside him on the floor and watched the flames in awe. saria always loved watching the fire on a cold winter day, and today was no exception. she look over at link to see he was looking at her.

"so link.. how did you sleep last night?" saria asked trying to fill in the awkwardness of the situation at hand.

"oh uh.. fine i guess" he said.

Link had always liked saria, though he had never told her he was sure she had known for a while. His mind started to wander back to his old adventures as he stared into the fire. He didn't like thinking about it, but he couldnt stop there were just too many memories. He started to think of princess zelda. Oh how he missed zelda; she was with him the entire journey disguised as sheik. He remembered how she had gotten kidnapped near the end of his adventure after she finally came out and told him who she really was.

It had been about an hour and he stood up and stretched; he wanted to get out and do something. He stood there just thinking of something he could do to pass the time, and then it hit him. Ice skating! he hadnt been ice skating since before he left the forest.

"hey saria, would you like to go ice skating?" link asked her, he didnt like going ice skating alone it just wasnt his style.

"Of course i would love to go ice skating link!" she exclaimed as she ran over to grab her ice skates.

"alright well i'll be right back, i just gotta go get my own ice skates" he said, and with that he ran out of saria's house.

And as he said it wasnt long before he came back to get saria of course he fell a couple of times because he didnt wait to get on the ice before putting on his skates but he didnt really care.

"ready to go, beautiful" he said jokingly as he stood in the doorway of one room saria's house.

"of course handsome" she giggled as she took link's hand and walked to the small pond they used for an ice skating area.

They had been laughing and having fun for hours. it began to get dark and they were both tired from the great day they had of making fun games to play, so link decided to walk saria back home.

"i had a great time, link" saria said as they were walking home.

As they got to her house they started to notice small snow flakes falling through the air. It was a truly beautiful christmas eve. as they reached saria's door link gave her a short hug and walked back to his home. as he climbed his ladder he thought about how great the day had been and how much fun he had spending the whole day with saria. When he got back into the house he fell back onto his bed thinking of saria's beautiful face. He believed he was truly in love. He sighed and then quickly fell asleep.

Chapter 2: christmas day

It was morning. link was laying in his bed with his eys closed when he heard a loud knock at his door, so he got up, rubbed his eyes, and walked over and opened it. The person waiting was someone he thought he'd never see again, but this was such a pleasent surprise he let her in almost was a cute girl, but sometimes she could be a little bit annoying.

"hello link!" she said as he took her coat off and put it on the rack.

"hey malon, how've things at the ranch been goin?" he asked her as if he were really interested in what she had to say to him.

"oh they've been quite good, thank you for asking" she said " oh i got you a present" she said as she smiled at him.

"wow thank you malon" he said and he thought oh no.. i forgot to get presents damn!.. "hey malon you wouldnt mind uhh looking after the cow for a while would you? i have to go out" he said.

"oh of course i wouldnt mind link" she smiled at link and said "go on its ok you can go i dont mind"

"thank you so much" link said as he dashed out of his house almost forgetting about his ladder "wow i should really watch where im goin"

LATER THAT DAY IN THE MARKET

"ahh what to get what to get!" he exclaimed as he was looking for gifts for all his friends. "ohhhhhhhh! how pretty" he said as he looked in the shop's window hypnotised by the sword in the window. "no no no im not looking for a gift for me its for my friends..." he said but he really did want that sword. he guessed he would just save up 500 more rupees and buy it later. After getting malon and saria a gift he still had money left over so he decided to buy zelda something.. but what could he buy a princess that had EVERYTHING. Then it hit him like a brick, he could buy her something she could remember him by, his kokiri sword. He ran in the direction of the castle and climbed up the vines that were so familiar.

"ohh how i miss the good ol' days of saving the world" he sighed and just kept climbing the vines. He knew the path to the castle he'd gone through it many times. As he lost himself in thought he almost didnt see a patrolling guard walking his way.

"son of a..." he said dashing away towards the rocky outcrop he could climb to jump into the moat. "damn that was a close one" he said to himself as he swam to the other side of the moat. to his surprise they just took the milk out of the crates and left them there it was perfect he could just jump across and crawl through the hole like he used to. He began to sneak towards the castle courtyard but to his surprise there were no guards going through the area. good. He just ran straight through when he came inside the courtyard and saw zelda sitting there. she quickly picked her head up and smiled.

"Link!" she exclaimed running up to him and giving him a big hug "Oh i thought i would never see you again" she said still hugging him tightly.

"thats what im afraid of.. so im giving you my favorite thing.. so you can remember me..." he said holding out the small sword while it glinted in the sunlight.

"for me?" zelda asked taking it in her hands. while she did this tears formed in her eyes and she knew that they would never see each other again. she didnt want to think about this on such a happy day, it was christmas she shouldnt be sad. it must have been an hour when link finally hugged zelda.

"good bye zelda, i'll miss you.. so much" he said and he felt tears run down his face. "i can only wish we will see each other again.."

"good bye.. link.." she said hugging him and with that link turned around to see impa waiting to lead him out of the castle grounds. he turned around to see her crying and he sighed. i'll miss her she thought.

LATER BACK AT KOKIRI FOREST

After link had given his friends they're presents malon gave him his and smiled. I hope he likes as much as i liked his gifts it she thought as he smiled at her.

"go on, open it!" she said

He began to unwrap the long box then he said "ahh to hell with it!" and started ripping the paper apart while malon just laughed. his eyes grew wide when he saw what she got him! it was the sword from the shop!

"oh my Din! this is beautiful thank you sooo much" he said as he gave her a hug "oh this is just wonderful malon i love it!" he looked over at saria and saw she looked a little sad and he thought oh.. oops?

"saria, whats wrong?" he asked trying to be nice, and he walk over to her a put his arm around her and just smiled at her in that nice smile he always had on his face.

"well.." she began "i just feel bad because i didnt get you a present..." she said and at the point link knew she was jealous.

"saria," he said " you dont have to get me anything 'fancy' you being here is the greatest gift i could ever ask for and you know that." He smiled at her and gave her a hug too. it made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside he liked the feeling.

"oh my, look at the time!" exclaimed malon "i gotta be headin back to the ranch bye!" and with that malon ran back to her home on the ranch.

"well, i guess i should be goin too.." he said "g'night saria" then link stood up and hugged her.

"night link, im headin into the meadow.." she said as link walked out the door.

Chapter 3:

Things start to go wrong...

It was early in the morning.. it must have been around 1:45 A.M. when link awoke to the sound of a screaming girl. it sounded like it was coming from the sacred forest meadow.. didn't saria go there just before bed? link thought to himself it worried him so he got his tunic on, grabbed his new sword, and ran, he didnt even pay attention to the ladder he just took a leap and landed on the ground he ran and looked in saria's house.. no one was there.

"damn!" he said as he started running for the entrance to the lost woods he remember the path clearly saria would always walk with him there. as he broke through the clearing of the sacred forest entrance the screaming was louder he ran through all the twist and turns of the meadow. he ran up the staircase to saria's special spot and slipped and hit his head.

"ughhh... damn snow and ice" he said as he stood up and ran up the second staircase. When he made it to the top he found something that surprised him. it was saria backed against the wall cowering in fear of the White Wolfos coming toward her. He grabbed his sword and stabbed the wolfos, but this only made him more angry. Now he was in a fight for his life. This wolfos was much bigger than a normal white wolfos and his eyes were a chilling red and black color. Link's shield was ripped from his grip by the giant wolf.

"oh.. Now've you pissed me off, prepare to die!" he yelled as he stabbed the wolfos in the top of the head confusing the beast before he ended it by slicing his head off. The blade was covered in a strange blue blood like substance. All of a sudden he heard laughing behind him, so he quickly turned around to see someone he faced when he became an adult.

"you!" he said as he took his blade and ran toward the figure.

Chapter 4

The Big Battle

This was quite a surprise for link, he thought ganondorf had sent this one to the gap between realms.. link guessed he must have found a way out..

"alright phantom ganon im gonna make sure i put an end to you once and for all!" link said with his blade in hand and hatred for this being burning in his eyes. He wasnt gonna let this phantom terrorise his friends. Link grabbed for the bow he had gotten from termina and took aim dead center on his head. Before he even had a chance to shoot phantom ganon shot him with his power orb; pain surged throughout his whole body. He could handle this as an adult but as a child he wasn't sure about his pain tolerance.

"ughhh" he moaned as he rolled out of the way of another attack. He had obvously gotten more skill.. but how is he here? link thought. This seemed completely impossible for link how could a ghost that was forced to go to the rift between dimensions be here now? link decided not to think about this and just kill him.. again. The ghost took aim with the orb and threw it at link, but this time link knew what to do link quickly drew his sword and hit the attack back at him. This shocked phantom and he fell to the ground; Link took advantage of this and stabbed him in the head repeatedly. In a flash phantom gannon grabbed link and threw him at the stairs of the forest temple that they had fixed. As link hit the stairs he busted through them like they were made of paper. The pain was overbearing. link grabbed for his sword but he saw he had dropped it when he was thrown, and it was now right infront of the phantom. Link quickly stood up and ran for the sword; phantom gannon repeatedly threw the power orbs at him, and link didnt get hit once. He grabbed he sword and charged it up with magic and when the phantom threw another at him he hit the orb and it went so fast it quickly sent the phantom falling to the ground. Link saw his chance and preformed the ending blow; stabbing him right through his ghostly heart. There was a long black and purple tube like thing that appeared from the sky sucking the phantom back to the hellish place he was supposed to be for eternity, and now it was over he killed him.. finally. Link ran over to saria where she was in the corner cowering in fear for her life.

"saria, its okay now you're safe" he said while holding her in his arms. she looked up at him and smiled she thought she was beginning to fall in love. They stayed the night in the meadow in each others arms.

Chapter 5

just an old 'friend'

When they got back to the village it was 9:15 and they were surrounded by all their friends who where telling them how worried they were when they had not been in their homes earlier that morning. Link explained what happened and everyone just laughed and said he had such an overactive imagination.

"but its true!, i did save saria from phantom ganon!" link said trying his hardest to get them to believe the truth, and he sighed and shook his head at them.

"yeah, its true guys Link saved me from the scary monster" saria said trying to help link out and when she said that everyone looked at her wide eyed and asked if it was seriously true and at the same time they both said yes.

it was another snowy winter day and link stayed at saria's house playing the ocarina, the ocarina that saria had given him, when they noticed how bad the snow was starting to get. Link stepped outside for a moment. He had felt this kind of cold before.. it wasnt normal for kokiri forest though it never got bad enough to be boot high. but today it was. There was something wrong and link knew it. While they continued playing their ocarina's link had been thinking back to termina then he remembered where he felt this cold.

"saria come with me its not safe in here, we have to get to my house quick!" he said as he grabbed saria's hand and put her in his house

"whats going on? there's nothing wrong with my house!" she said "its not like its gonna just collapse" she continued as link was looking out his door.

"no saria this place has a tree trunk you're house wouldnt stand a chance against gh..." he was cut off by the sound of a loud crashing. Link and saria ran outside to see what it was. Sadly it was what link was fearing. It was ghot. but how? he freed the giant's soul.. this is all seemingly impossible. Link climbed down the ladder and went up the ramp around saria's house and onto one of the platforms in the middle of the village. He took out his fire arrow and hit ghot right in the back of the head. Bad idea ghot came crashing through the platform causing link to fall to the ground. he was bleeding, but that didn't stop him. He quickly climbed the vines behind mido's house and took aim. perfect hit!

ghot caught on fire but he wouldnt stop. Link was surprised to see that ghot could run across the pond that had flooded over and was quite deep now. Then he had the best idea ever. As ghot ran across link shot the back of his leg causing him to fall, good, ghot was stuck like that, and link shot all around him with the fire arrows causing the ice to melt and making him drown because he couldnt move. The beast had caused alot of damage. It had basically crushed the shop. and destroied half of 'the house of twins' as the sign says, and dont forget the platforms.. they had alot to clean up.. Link didnt like that.

chapter 6:

malon's stalker

It had been two and a half weeks since the ghot incident and all was fixed except for the shop. It hadn't taken as long as link had thought but still. Link was sitting with mido enjoying i nice cup of hot chocolate, they had put everything behind them and became friends, anyway so link was sitting there chatting about how he saved the forest when he heard malon calling his name. he sighed and stood up.

"mido, man, i might not be back its been nice talking to ya" he said as he walked out the door of mido's house. He saw malon franticly looking around and he laughed and just shook his head. He started to walk over to her and he tapped her shoulder. VERY BAD IDEA LINK! she turned around in a flash and slapped him.

"OWWW! what was that for?" he asked while he was still on the ground. he started rubbing his face and frowned.

"oh my Din! i am so sorry!" she exclaimed while helping him up "its just that this guy wont leave me alone! He's been following me all day." link just laughed and rolled his eyes

"well? where is he malon" he said trying not to laugh and she knew it so she glared at him with her beautiful blue eyes and he just smiled.

"I think he's too afraid to come into the forest" and she started to laugh. Then she got more serious and pointed to the exit.

"malon here's the plan you lure him after i climb a tree and when he trys to grab you i will jump out and draw my nice, beautiful, lovely, sword.." he said embarrased for getting carried away. so they left the forest and link waited for malon to go around the tree. Then he ran and climbed the tree quite quickly. Then he saw malon walking back but this time she was followed. The boy then grabbed her, and he heard a voice from behind.

"let go of the girl" Link said with his sword drawn and pointed to the boy who had been harrasing her for the whole day. The boy took a step back and he saw the fire in link's eyes and he started to cry and beg for his life.

"whats you're name kid!" link yelled but he got no answer from the boy. "Did you hear me? I asked you your name!" link said as he grabbed him by his shirt and lifted him up. Link wouldnt hurt him. malon knew that, and he knew that, but they both knew he'd scare the crap outta him. The boy had blue hair but he was wearing a keaton mask.. strange.. seemed strangly like someone link met before.

"m- m- my n- n- name is kafei." the boy said, he was shaking like a leaf and he was actually fearing for his life up to this point. Link's eyes grew big and he ripped off kafei's mask and threw it to the ground.

"from termina?" link asked still holding him up with his sword pointed at his stomach.

"y- yes friend please dont hurt me i never meant anyone any harm" he said and link put him down and put his sword up.

"do you remember me? oh and what happened to anju, why are you still a child, and why are you still here!" link asked in 'nicer' tone of voice.

"well.. i came looking for you and i just saw romani and anju got kidnapped and the kidnapper made me this way again" he said and started to breath heavy for saying it in one breath.

"you dumbass this isnt romani, this is malon get it right" link said slapping kafei on the back of his head causing him to stumble forward.

"is she related to roma..." kafei started but link cut in so he couldn't finish his question

"nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnoooooooooooooooo" link said like he had been offended in kafei's question. i mean pfft malon related to moroni, romani whatever... impossible. link thought.

"why did you come here... its not like wait... you're a kid again.. how the hell did that happen?" link asked while he stared "oh yeah.. heh i already asked that thar question" link said in a 'dumb' tone of voice"

"umm link.. could you stop being so damn stupid and help this poor boy?" malon whispered her question to link so only he would hear her.

"so.. this kidnapper.. what'd he look like mate?" link asked becoming rather bored with the situation and asking it in an australian voice causing malon to kick him in the back of the leg. "oowwwwww soooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyy" link said in a smartass voice this time.

"well... he looked exactly like .. well.. umm.." kafei said trying to come up with the right words but ended up confusing himself.

"come on kid are we just gonna.. well im a kid too but.. answer the damn question man..." link said growing more bored by the second.

"he.. look exactly like.. you but with a black tunic and green eyes which he could make them become blood red"

kafei described as best as he could.

"pfffffffffffffffffffffffffffffttttt you lyin sack of shi.." link started but didnt wanna be kicked by malon again cuz damn that hurts.

"well.. i guess i could maybe try to kill him on my own.. sorry to bother you.. friend.. bye" kafei said as he started walking back towards the lost woods once more.

"see ya later alligator!" link said while he walked back to his house.

chapter 7

a trip into the astral realm

Later that night link was getting ready for bed. It was a perfect night so he decided to sleep under the tiny stars in the sky.

"welllllllllllll i better get me some sleep i have a big day tomorrow.." link said thinking about what he'd do tomorrow.. sitting down drinkin some 'potion' if you catch my drift. He eventually fell asleep but heard voices that he'd never heard before and it woke him up.. but he couldnt move! link tried his hardest to move his body but it felt like he was in a block of cement. He was totally helpless, unable to move, and he was very afraid. He felt a floating sensation and when he opened his eyes he saw the sky but he couldnt feel the ground around him.

"Ah, there he's finally coming to.. took him long enough and he was sooo scared too haha!" link heard someone say as he sat up and looked around. He saw a man dressed in brown robes with a hood on and a woman with the same attire.

"who are you? where am i?" link said as he got up and ran toward his house he hit an invisible wall and fell back. When he turned around he saw his body laying down on the ground like he had been when he fell asleep earlier that night. He stared in disbelief. "no! no no no! im not dead! i refuse to be dead! damn it!" link said and the two strangers laughed.

"you're not dead and there's no need to be scared, we're your spirit guides we wont hurt you and you're in the astral realm" the man said to link "i am called shaun and this is elizabeth Just settle down it'll be fine" shaun said as he took off his hood showing the face of a young man.

"dont worry my child.. all is well.. you have many years to go before your life is cut short like our's was you have your whole life ahead of you." elizabeth said in a soft, kind voice. She too took off her hood showing her face. She had long, beautiful blonde hair. All of a sudden there was a giant lightning strike and elizabeth grabbed link and said "GET BACK BACK NOW! THIS IS DANGEROUS GO HIDE NOW WE'LL PROTECT YOU AS BEST WE CAN JUST GET OUT OF HERE AND COME BACK LATER!" and with that link ran and hid in a small box next to the kokiri shop he watched what happened through a small hole. Lightning was crasing all around shaun and elizabeth. Smoke started to form in front of them and a bright gold light started to shine from their foreheads and they started to hover above ground to meet with a figure appearing out of the smoke. His hair was white and he was wearing a black tunic and had blood red eyes and was around 16 years old with a sword with a red blade and a black hilt in his hands.

"heh.. heh.. heh.." the boy laughed an evil laugh "you think you can protect your son from me? ha! very funny i'll take care of him like i did the blue haired boy! how would you like to go to the next level of existance, painfully, or painfully? i guess painfully!" he said with an evil grin. Link was dumbfounded 'Son'? were these his parents? but they were so younge they only looked about 24 and he was almost 13 years old. but if these were his parents he didnt want them to be hurt.

"We wont let you hurt him! we maybe dead but we can still protect him!" elizabeth said as she started to chant. All of a sudden she threw both her hands out, her palms facing the kid. golden light shot from her hands and slammed into the kid, knocking him to the ground. Shaun did the same thing except his was red and looked much more powerful.

"damn doppelgaenger you leave link alone! he's the chosen one not you!" shaun said as he jumpped on top of the kid and shot a red beam into his head.

"gaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrhhhhhhhh" the doppelgaenger yelled as he kicked link's father in the stomach sending him flying into a tree. Elizabeth ran to the doppelgaenger and shot blue and white beams of light into him but he had a black shield and slammed it into her.

"Ahhhhhhh" she screamed as she hit the ground with a sickening thud. Blood was coming from a gash in his head. she stared with her pale blue colored eyes as a giant sword was about to kill her again. She close her eyes waiting for inpact but instead heard a shield slam into it. When she opened her eyes she saw link standing there with his shield out. orange energy from the earth started swirling around link and his eyes turned orange with black stripes like a tiger. Link took out his sword and it glowed with a silver and gold trim on it. He struck the doppelgaenger with it and chopped his right hand off causing him to drop his two handed sword.

"DAMN YOU LINK I'LL GET YOU SOON MARK MY WORDS!" the kid said as he was engulfed in a black fire and he vanished. Link got down on his hands and knees and crawled over to his mothers body like his father had.

"mom.." link said shaking her as another lightning bolt crashed in the distance. A tear ran down links face and the tear landed on his mom. she opens her eyes the confusion sets in and she starts to cry but is too weak to make any sounds. He hugged her and started to cry. He laid her back down and held her hand as it started to rain.

"please dont leave mom.. i love you" he said as tears were streaking down his face. "you cant die.." he said in a sad voice.

"my son i love you but theres nothing more i can do im sorry, i will not be able to visit you anymore for i must go to a higher plain go now chosen one and save the world once more may your journey bring you inner peace and may your spirit be of higher vibrations good bye son.. i... love... you...." and with those words she died. The angel closed her eyes for the last time.

"good bye.. mother" link said as he let go of her and gently set it down. Her body slowly vanished and shaun stood up and said "good bye son.. much love to you"

"i love you dad.." link said and with that shaun started to walk away and slowly as he walked he disappeared. Link felt a gravitational pull from is body and tried to fight it but it was too strong and he was sent flying back to his body.

Chapter 8

Link's new adventure

Link woke up with a sudden jolt. His body felt as if it had invisible cement blocks tied to it. He sat up and started walking towards saria's house for breakfast. He finally reached her house, it seemed like it had taken forever to reach it. He knocked on the door and he saw saria look out the window and go to the door.

"there you are silly! where have you been i thought the deku scrubs had gotten to ya!" she said with a playful grin.

"you know they're not badass enough to take me on, and you know i could take on a whole army" link replied with a laugh. Then he started to remember what happened in that strange realm. Tears began to well up in his eyes once more. saria saw this and ran over to him.

"link? whats wrong? you can tell me you know that." she said as she hugged him. He sighed and began to tell her everything that happened and she listened very carefully.

"and then i ran over to her and she told me i was the chosen one and that i have to save the world once more.. and.." He said and tears started to go down his face. "And then... she.. died" and with that he put his head on the table and cried.

"oh my Din.. im so sorry link! but what you're telling me seems a bit far fetched ya know but i know its true.. you'd never make this kind of stuff up.. would you?" saria asked as she looked into link's eyes.

"NO! i would NEVER lie about this!" link told saria he felt hurt that saria couldn't really believe it completely. he sighed and looked out the window.

"well, if its true you better start your new adventure, mr. hero" saria said with a laugh and gave link a big hug and smiled. Link sat there and smiled he was glad he had such a good friend.

"yes.. i am link hero of time.. No i am Link the Doppelgaenger Slayer" link said with his fist clenched and with an angry look on his face and then he was interrupted.

"a little much dont you think mr. doppelgaenger slayer? haha" saria said in a sarcastic tone and rolled her eyes. "i mean.. really? you dont need to go that far dear" she finished.

"dont ruin this moment for meh!" link said in a weird voice and stuck his tongue out at her then laughed and they said their goodbyes and hugged and link ran into the lost woods to save the world once more.

Chapter 9

why would she be out here wearing that?

Link had been in the deeper part of the forest for about an hour when he saw something dash on his right side it was someone with red hair and black jeans and black top. He looked but he saw no one. He just let it go and then he started to hear someone walking and he put his hand on the sword on his back. At lightning speed he took out his sword and turned around with his sword pointing outwards and his shield on his right arm. He was amazed at what he saw. It was malon her hair was black and red and she was wearing black jeans and a black shirt.

"Well, well, well.. who do we have here? a little sissy boy heh heh heh.." she said with an evil look on her face. She smiled and shook her head at link because he was just staring at her. "Its not nice to stare you know" she said with a laugh and pushed him over.

"hey! whats you're problem stop bein a little bitch!" link said and he said "wait a second you're not malon you're a doppelgaenger arn't you!" her eyes flashed with anger that it took him that long to figure it out.

"took ya long enough dumbass now lets get this over with i have a date later tonight and i want your soul to be the main course" she said with an evil little smile and she drew two short swords and lunged forward. Link skillfully dodged her attack and countered with his own striking her right leg. She fell to the ground and yelled but got back up and ran forward as did link and they're swords met. Link was able to knock one of hers out her hand but she punched him in the face while he wasnt paying attention to her hand which shocked him and sent him stumbling backwards a bit. She came running towards link again and did a jump slash attack and link back flipped, rolled, and then sliced her stomach. She fell to the ground holding her stomach surprisingly not dead yet.

"you're.. good.. heh.. heh.. heh... but you will never be able to defeat my brother...." the doppelgaenger said and it transformed into its normal form. A silver human shaped body with red glowing eyes. "heh.. i cant believe someone like you.. could Hurt... me......." it said as it took one final breath and the red in its eyes went to a white color and she vanished in a strange silver fire.

"damn.. that.. was strange" link said as he continued walking through the woods.

chapter 10

jahraat doppelgaenger of shadows

Link continued along walking forward, the moonlight was lighting his path. He finally found the bridge with a sign that read 'king doppelgaenger's castle'. It was an old rickety rotting bridge, and with every small gust of wind the bridge would sway back and forth. Link hated these types of bridges so he ran as fast as he could to get to the other side. The castle looked about two miles away. Link saw a dungeon door at the bottom of the hill so he ran to it.

"huh?" link said as he went around the other side of the door. "this is just too weird man.. well i was told to never go places that seemed 'strange or weird' and i guess this would count.. but its just too tempting and seems like it'd be a bit of fun" link said and he grabbed the bar at the bottom of the door and pulled it and pushed it above his head and ran through. The landscape seemed to be changing all around him the sky became darker and there was an ice block a few yards ahead of link. He ran forward and studied the block for a moment. It was fogged up but he could see someone was inside. He took out din's fire and used it to melt the ice block.

"you.. you saved me!" the man said "thank you so much! i've been in there for years!" the man looked like he was scared of something.

"hey man, you okay? you look kinda spooked" link said as he touched the mans shoulder. All of a sudden the man yelled in pain and then his eyes rolled into the back of his head and blood came out of his mouth. Link looked down and saw a black and red sword stabbed through the man. Link turned to run for the door but the ever so annoying metal bars slammed down over it.

"damn it" link said to himself as he drew his sword and shield and turned to face this attacker. The man walked out from the shadows, his eyes were jet black and he had an evil smile across his face.

"hello there link.. i knew i would soon have the honor to avenge my sister's death" he said as he laughed an evil laugh.

"i killed her?" Link said "i thought i just injured her huh.."

He closed his jet black eyes and thought for a moment. "yeah.. anyway i am jahraat master of shadows.." he said as he showed a row of bloody teeth. "well then, it seems im still a bit hungry.. you're new friend was a little.. boney.." he said as he took the man's form then laughed.

"well then jahraat come and get me" link yelled at the evil creature. "or are you too scared" Link added with a laugh.

"HA!.. i hope you're not afraid of the dark, that would just be no fun.. hahaha!" he said as he looked at link. his eyes started to become red and white. Fog started to cover the ground and it started to get very very dark. Link couldnt even see the hand infront of his face. Then another evil laugh.

"im going to rip you limb from limb!"Jahraat said. link looked all around him, but he could see nothing. Then link looked to the right and a few yards away he saw Jahraat's eye. "ah now i know how to destroy you!" link said.. "but it wont be easy.." link said to himself. He took out his hero's bow and arrows. he could hear jahraat crawling around. He turned around to see jahraat's eye and it was coming toward him at high speeds. Link nocked his arrow and fired right into jahraat's eyes.

"grahhhhhhhhhhhhhh damn it!" The doppelgaenger said as he fell to the ground. "grrrrr you're gonna have to have brighter arrows to kill me" he said shaking his head and pulling out the arrow. 'This confused link. Brighter arrow? what did he mean by that?' link thought. Then he was slammed into and thrown across the area. link's head had a whole lot of blood coming out of it. then he though.. bright arrows... ohhhhh! light arrows! He got out his light arrows and waited for jahraat. Soon enough he saw jahraat's eyes and nocked the light arrow onto the bowstring and fired. It was a direct hit. In the light link could see blood splash out of his eyes.

"ahhhhhhhhhhh im blind! you blinded me you asshole!" jahraat said and it got a little bit lighter. Light enough for link to see where jahraat was. He took out his sword and ran towards link. "ahh! how can you still see me!" link asked

"ah well i could sense your movements" Jahraat said as he he turned around. Link knew just what to do, so he got out his hover boots and put them on his feet. "Say goodnight Jahraat" link said drawing his sword and doing a jump attack. "ahhhhhhhh!" link yelled as he jumped. He did it; he sliced the Jahraat the doppelgaenger's head in half, and blood was going everywhere. The area got brighter and the grass and trees that were around them turned into stone walls and the door at the end of the room was now unlocked so link ran through it.

"later ass face!" link said and the door slammed shut behind him.

chapter 11

king doppelgaenger's guard

Link was walking past the spiked outer walls of the castle and came up to the door and kicked it in. The castle courtyard was empty; it looked as if a fire had burned through the area, all the trees were dead and burnt as were the grass and bushes. This looked nothing like the castle back in hyrule It was Gold with marble doors and floors He walked through the hall and he saw a door and heard people talking he opened the door and saw a small hallway which turned and became bigger. He got up close to the wall and slowly went to the corner and looked around it. He saw an undead guard kill a servent who had brought him the wrong type of wine apparently. He decided not to go that way so he wouldnt get hurt. As soon as he was reaching for the small wooden doorknob A cross bow bolt flew through the air and broke it.

"well, well, well, who do we have here?" The guard said in an angry tone of voice. "looks like an intruder" he said. Link turned around to face the skeleton guard who put up his cross bow and took out a small green shield and a dark blue sword.

"well, looks like i gots one more person to kill.." link said with a smile on his face "cuz i mean.. you look easy"

link said as he laughed.

"Ah so _you_ are the one who has killed the king's kids eh? well that makes the king mad so i'll kill you!" the guard said. "but i think you should know you're killer's name, i am called vortex." he said "now i believe you're supposed to die now hm? hahahaha!" Vortex said as he walked toward him. Link drew his sword, ran forward, rolled then slashed at his legs. Link got up and ran across the hall. The slashes seemed to do nothing to the skeleton man.

"ah haha! you cannot kill me with a simple sword!" vortex said with a laugh.

"well then vortex, i guess i'll use another item heh.." link said as he took out his bow and a regular arrow. Link pulled back the bowstring and let go. The arrow slammed into the bone arm with the shield and snapped it.

"Ahhhhhh" vortex yelled and ran and stabbed link in the stomach. Link dropped to his knees holding his stomach. His eyes grew wide and blood slowly started coming out of his mouth. He coughed up more blood. Tears started running down his face as he thought about everything that had happened. Was it all for nothing? was what he did worth nothing to save the world? Link fell the the floor with his eyes in the back of his head, but when he fell he shattered a bottle that contained a fairy. Link wounds started to heal and he stood back up in tip top shape. vortex was stunned he had never heard of these healing fairies before. Links eyes were burning with anger.

"all right asshole thats it!" link said and he took out his fire arrow and shot him right in the ribs. The heat burnt his bones till they were charred black. Then link took out his ice arrow and fire it on vortex's skull. It shattered his skull and he was frozen in a block of ice.

"hahaha! now time for a quick finish!" link said then he took out his megaton hammer and smashed him into tiny pieces. Link went up to the smashed remains of his enemy and on the ground was a bone chamber key; he turned to the door to the king doppelgaenger, unlocked it and walked through.

Chapter 12

Lucien the doppelgaenger king

The door quickly slammed down behind link after he walked through. It was dark there were four pillars each colored red and black in stipes. Link looked up and saw the throne and the king. He was wearing complete black armour and a blood red Cape and helmet. He continued walking forward until he was at the bottom of a staircase.

"you.." the King said "you killed my kids.. you took the only people that i have ever cared for away from me.. now i must take something away from you.." he said as he stood up and grabbed a sword. Link could see the anger in this man's eyes but stood his ground. The king slowly walked down the staircase towards link. "I am Lucien prepare to be annihilated" King Lucien said as he reached link. Link took a few steps back and pulled out his sword too.

"wait.. you were the one who attacked me and my friend in the forest were you not?" link asked as he stared directly in Lucien's eyes.

"yes it was I who attacked you" Lucien said with a smile "you were stronger than i had anticipated.. but now i know how strong you really are and i'm prepared to fight now."

"why did you do it? what was the point?" link asked as he thought of saria and home where he wanted to be so badly.

"ah well I had been plotting to take down the king of hyrule for some after ganon's humiliating defeat by you kid, And i just had to see how much of a threat you would be. I've figured it out now; you're quite powerful indeed but you cant destroy me." lucien said "now are we just gonna actually fight now or are we gonna stand here and talk?" lucien asked with a smile. He walked back up the stairs and grabbed his shield.

"prepare to be killed you little asshole!" Lucien said as he jumpped from the top of the stairs to the bottom of them. He towered over link. He had to been taller than ganondorf had been. Lucien knocked link to the side with his shield, He was hit right in the head. Link stood up and wiped the blood off of his head.

"damn you!" link said and ran toward and jumpped and flipped over him amazingly and cut the armour off the back of his legs then kicked them and Lucien's legs buckled and he fell to the floor. Link slowly backed away and faced lucien. link laughed at him struggling to stand up. When he finally stood up Lucien threw his helmet to the floor because it was crushed by the impact. He ran toward link and cut part of his arm. Link yelled in pain and before he could drink some of his red potion Lucien jumped and grabbed it and used it himself. Link ran away and hid behind one of the pillers. King lucien came running after him and link pulled out din's fire. He jumpped out from behind the piller and used din's fire as Lucien had just gotten close enough in range to be hit. The high heat melted Lucien's armour till the point that it had fused into his skin. Lucien fell to the ground and yelled in pain. Lucien's mobility was greatly reduced. He slowly came toward Link and while link wasnt paying attention he was hit right in the side. Link slid across the floor as he tried to think of what just happened. He was bleeding very badly but luckily he had one fairy left. He was healed but for some reason left with a scar.

"what the!" Lucien yelled as he had never seen a hylian fairy before and never heard of their healing powers.

"A fairy lucien, something you dont have here!" link said as he ran toward lucien and cut off his shield hand. He cried in pain and kicked link in the stomach. The shield hit the ground and crushed all the bones in lucien's severed hand. He looked towards link and said "i can see why my children struggled with you kid! haha! you're a good fighter kid." Lucien became for serious and walked towards link and when link got up he kicked him in the head. Link Hit the wall hard. He stood up bloody and tried to use din's fire one last time but to no avail. He had no magic left. Lucien laughed and stabbed link in the leg. Link fell to one knee and sliced both of lucien's legs off. Lucien fell to the ground unable to move.

"ahhhh!" Lucien yelled in pain "no! i cannot be beaten! nooo! he said as his eyes turned blood red as he tried to crawl towards link.

Link stood up once more and took out his hero's bow and an arrow.

"say goodbye you piece of shit" link said as he shot the arrow right into lucien's head. Lucien's head slammed into the ground pushing the arrow farther into his head. Lucien's body exploded and as he was rising out of his body. Lucien's spirit started to fly towards link but all of a sudden three arms that were clawed and bloody arms came from portals from the floor and ripped his soul apart and took him back to where he belongs then the portals disappeared. Lucien's throne disappeared and became a blue portal. Link stepped into the familiar looking portal and was warped back to a very familiar place.

Chapter 13

Finally back home

Link had started declining and he saw the places of home once more. His quest was over, he was finally back home in kokiri forest. Everyone was asleep when link had reached the forest ground. He ran toward saria's house and knocked on the door. A sleepy saria opened the door and when she saw who it was her eyes grew wide and she hugged him.

"oh link i thought you wouldnt be home until day time" she said as tears of joy started running down her face. She welcomed him inside and made him some tea.

"well, you know me, i come in when you least expect it" link said as he smiled and took a drink of tea. They sat up together for the rest of the night while link told her of his quest.

**END**


End file.
